Printers using a recording medium with an attached storage unit (a sheet of paper with a radio frequency identification (RFID) tag attached thereto, for example) are well known in the art. This type of printer can read RFID data from the RFID tag in an original document while scanning an original image from the document, and can write this RFID data to the REID tag of a separate printing sheet while reproducing the original image on the printing sheet.